Reunion
by Sketch me up pretty
Summary: Vlad and Danny meet for the first time and things start to heat up.  Will Vlad give up Maddie for her son?  Will Danny make the first move? Read and find out.


I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did the show would still be on the air and there would be many many Vlad-Danny babies running around.

The Fenton RV screeched to a halt outside the mansion. Vlad opened the door to greet the driver and his family. A massive body stepped out and looked over toward the platinum blonde man walking toward him.

"Jack! How good it is to see you!" The billionaire said through clenched teeth and wishing said man would just disappear.

The large adult in orange ran up to his old friend and picked him up in a huge bear hug. "V-man how great to see you too! How's it been?" Jack dropped Vlad onto the driveway all the while clapping the man gasping for breath on the back.

"G-good," Vlad muttered while trying to straighten himself out. He noticed the woman he had been waiting for emerge from the RV with a suitcase. "Maddie it's been so long! Here let me get that for you." He took the suitcase from her hand with ease. The brunette smiled shyly.

"Vlad it's good to see you as well." The woman said as she hugged her husband's long time friend. The door slammed shut on the RV after two other persons jumped out.

"Oh yeah V-man let me introduce you to our kids!" The orange man ran up to the adolescents and pushed them forward. Vlad tried not to throw up in his mouth with the knowledge that Jack and Maddie had gotten as close as two could with one another and have two living beings as proof. He walked up to the teens with his best business smile.

"This here is Jasmine," Jack boasted, beaming a smile to his red headed daughter. The girl smiled and nodded her head at Vlad. Vlad did the same and held out his hand for her to shake all the while Jack went on about random accomplishments the girl had made. After his greeting with the girl was over Jack pushed his other kid forward too.

"And this here is the youngest Fenton, Danny!" The small teen flinched at his father's loud voice. Vlad smiled and held out his hand again. The boy took it but stared at the Vlad in a way that made the man's stomach flutter.

"It's very nice to meet you both." The billionaire said in a sweetened voice. Jasmine smiled but her brother kept staring at the man in an unreadable way. Vlad smiled again and turned to show the family inside his home.

In the foyer Jack quickly went on about stories of him and Vlad back in college. The billionaire tuned out the man and focused his attention on the woman not far from him. He was about to ask her something when a smaller body appeared at his side.

"So Vlad how far do you and Dad go back?" Daniel asked. He assumed it was Daniel at least; it was what Danny stood for. "Dad wouldn't quit talking about you." Vlad then noticed how blue the boy's eyes were. They stood out strikingly from his face and mop of ebony hair.

"W-well we use to know each other back in high school." The refined man tried to make small talk. He kept his eyes glued on Maddie; never leaving her. Jack could be heard in the background babbling on and on about some story or another. The boy noticeably looked Vlad up and down with the same blank face. A cold chill slithered down the regal man's back as icy blue eyes met his. A hard smack by a meaty hand awoke the billionaire's from his thoughts.

"Ain't that right V-man!" Jack practically yelled, grinning like a maniac. Vlad blinked a few times and quickly agreed to whatever the giant said.

Vlad gave the family a tour of his castle all the while feeling the smallest Fenton's eyes bore holes into him. _What is up with that kid?_ Vlad asked himself as they reached the third floor.

"And this is where we'll find your rooms. I had some of the maids ready them for you." Vlad went to the first door on his right and opened it up to a nice cream and light blue themed room. "Miss Jasmine I think you will like this one."

The red head smiled and thanked the billionaire politely as she drug her bags inside. He then led Jack and Maddie to another room a few doors down. Though the hybrid wanted to give Jack the dungeon well below his lab, he also wanted Maddie to have one of his best rooms. Even if that meant risking the furniture to the idiot. He opened a large ornate oak door that held a king size bed trimmed with golds and reds. He tried not to think about the king size bed and that fact they were married added up to. Lastly came the ebony haired boy. The billionaire turned and was greeted with those same electric blue eyes that he had felt on him since the family had arrived.

"So you've been friends with Dad since high school, what about Mom?" The boy asked as soon as his parents closed the floor behind them. Vlad inhaled and began down the hall to quickly give the boy his room. He never was really good with kids and this one sent his stomach flipping. "Well?" The teen pushed.

Vlad inhaled again. There was no harm in answering the question was there? "College." He said flatly.

"Oh." Danny said in what almost came off as a deflated tone. Vlad felt those icy eyes roaming over him. "That adds up. Dad met her in college. Heh, sometimes I forget how long my mom and dad have actually been together."

Vlad's irritation awoke at the comment. For some reason he knew that the boy behind him knew about his feeling for his mother. He couldn't be that obvious could he? They passed another door that Vlad wished he would've asked the maids to set up instead.

The door Vlad had been searching for came into view and his let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. "And here is your room young Daniel." He reached for the knob and turned it. The room was trimmed in red and white with a four poster bed inside. He turned to look at the teen that stood outside the door next to him.

"_Daniel_?" The teen looked up to the man with wide eyes. _The boy almost seems cute_. Vlad felt a blush rise to his cheeks but looked away quickly. The teen stepped past the threshold and turned just as Vlad tried to make a run for it. The man didn't stop but continued down the hall. As he rounded the corner he heard the boy thank him.

Danny flung his suit case onto the bed and sighed. He continued to stare through the doorway where Vlad had once stood. _Vlad_… When his dad had told him about his long time friend Danny had expected some guy looking along the lines of his English teacher Mr. Lancer with the mentality of Cosmo from the Fairly Odd Parents.

Yet when his father drove up the impressive driveway and parked… Danny's eyes never left the man. The older male was perfect. And in away it scared him. Not only was the man _a man_, he was much older than him. _Great, something else from the football team to bully me about. _Danny had nothing against homosexuals; he just didn't expect himself to be one. _Then again I could be bi. _Vlad Masters didn't even look as old as his dad though.

How did he and his father ever become friends? It wasn't that Danny thought poorly of his paternal figure. It was just that there weren't a lot of people who could tolerate Jack Fenton for very long.

Danny sighed again and ran his hand through his hair and down his face. He thanked whoever was listening that he had worn baggy pants that day. Looking around he noticed one of the doors off to one side of the room was ajar. Getting off the bed and pushing the door further open he flipped on the light. The blubs illuminated the space to reveal a bathroom.

Huge too. A spacious black marble shower with modern fixtures and several shower heads was the first thing Danny saw. Over to the right stood a five foot long vanity in matching marble and a huge mirror hanging above. A toilet that had a panel above the paper dispenser sat to the left. Then finally a huge garden tub with jets on the other side of the shower. Danny's body screamed. Traveling for two and a half days with his know it all sister, work-alcoholic mother, and bull-in-a-china-shop father had really been a tiring experience.

Stripping down he turned the knobs and got in. It could easily hold four more people. He then noticed a row of several bottles sitting along the tub's railing. Leaning over he grabbed a couple and peeled off the plastic. One smelled like cinnamon and the other like raspberries. Danny then tried the others to see what they smelled like. Finally he came to one that made his mouth water. _It smells like Vlad_. Turning the bottle over to read the label he saw that there wasn't one.

_This must be the same stuff Vlad uses._ Danny mused and smiled a little. He poured some into his palm and lathered his hands, sliding the suds over his skin. Danny felt his face get warm with what must've been a blush. His stomach tightened. The teen looked down and noticed a growing problem and his face went up in flames. The smell of his father's friend was enough to get him hard. _Oh god no_… His mind then went over what he had seen Vlad do.

Danny's heart sank. Ever since that man saw his mother he hadn't taken his eyes away from her. Danny had watched Vlad, not only because the man had one of the greatest asses the teen had ever seen, but Vlad had been looking at his mother the same way he knew he had been looking at him. Danny took a breath and pushed his mind elsewhere.

The teen tried everything yet the hard on wasn't going anywhere. He poured more soap into his hand and flipped on the jets. The soap that was already in the water began turning into bubbles and foam islands formed in no time. Danny got comfortable. He drifted his hand over his chest and around his nipple. A quick pinch sent a jolt to his prick under the water. His other hand started to draw random patterns over his stomach, each gentle touch making him stiffer.

Danny eased further into the tub, letting the water engulf him up to his jaw. The jets pushed water over him like warm streams of silk. The one hand that had danced around his nipple was now rubbing and pulling on the harden nub of skin. The teen let out a silent gasp. The other hand that had been on his stomach was now drifting lower and lower until he wrapped his fingers around himself. The soap that was still on his hand helped his palm glided over his shaft smoothly. _Yes_…

His mind tried to come up with something, anything to help him along. He began thinking about Paulina, the prettiest girl in his school, yet her image wasn't doing anything for him. Sam, his best friend worked once but he had a hard time looking at her the next day. Then Vlad's picture flashed through his mind and he felt his prick jerk up in response.

His fingers gripped and pumped his length. His pulse felt clearly from the vein that ran underneath his dick. He moaned aloud. He dreamt up a room, something he could visualize Vlad being in. The man oozed upper class and wealth so why not a bed with silk sheets and lush pillows. Sue him for sounding too girly. He liked comfort.

Danny visualized himself in the middle of the bed. Spread out as Vlad crawled over him, the man dominating his personal space. The platinum blonde's long fingers would glide over him more gracefully than his own ever had. They would share kisses both harsh and soft. Leaving hickeys and love bites only to have kiss-swollen lips brush the pain away.

Danny started pumping faster feeling the end coming soon. He reached behind him and put a finger at his entrance and pushed in. He had only done it a few times before but found that he actually liked it. He probed around for that one spot, dreaming that it was the sliver headed man. Storm blue eyes would watch him, taking in every shutter and squirm. Brushing up against the gland he loved he pressed down hard.

"Ahhh," He cried as a wave of ecstasy poured over him. He arched up, chills running over his spine. He was splashing water around the tub moving his hand up and down. He made a promise with what was left of his mind that he would clean it up when he was done.

_So close, so close! _He imagined Vlad positioning himself where his finger was. The man would be huge, the tip glistening with pre cum. The older male would push in and…

"AHHH!" Danny shuttered and came violently in his hand. His prick jerking as his cream polluted the soapy water. The foam was long gone and Danny could see his spunk swirl around his hand. He leaned over and pulled the plug, all evidence going down the drain. He turned the water back on and washed up for real that time. He almost slipped on the water around the tub when he got out.

Looking at the clock on the wall after exiting the bathroom he saw that it was getting close to eight at night. Slipping on his pajamas he pulled back the bed's covers and got in. His brain still buzzed with what happened.

_Okay… One: you just had the best orgasm so far in your life by jacking off to your dad's best friend. Two: that might make you gay, but then again that's not really a problem compared to others you have dealt with before. Three: the man you clearly have a hard on for is at __least__ twenty years your senior. Four: you have just met the man from problems one and three. Five-_ Danny didn't get to five as a puff of cold breath escaped his mouth.

"Well at least this will be a distraction," The teen muttered to himself. Getting off the bed two blue rings formed around him and parted. Ebony hair turned snow white as his eyes changed from icy blue to electric green. A black and white jump suit took place of his pajamas. After the transformation was done the teen floated off the ground and phased through a wall.

Plasmius floated through the halls in his ghostly form. He prayed those stupid ghost vultures would at least get something done this mission instead of coming back with their feathers between their legs crying about some ghost boy.

If the plan would've worked the first time he wouldn't have to worry about giving Jack a room at all. Hell he would've been delighted to help Maddie and her kids plan the funeral. Being there as any 'friend' would be. He mused over the little thought just as something flew past him in his peripheral vision. The vampire like hybrid floated over enough to see the creature that had entered his domain.

_This worm must have a death wish_. Plasmius peered around the corner just in time to see what seemed to be a teenage ghost fly through a wall. _What?_ Flying after the ghost he noticed that the vultures he had hired had just looked over their shoulders and saw him. Realizing this they screamed and flew away.

"Well… That was easy," the white haired teen said. Plasmius chuckled. This must've been the teen the idiot birds had been babbling about. He had heard of the boy before from other spirits, he just never thought the Danny Phantom would sneak his way into his castle.

"Not so fast my dear child," Plasmius sneered. He let some ecto-energy flow to his left hand and extended it at the adolescent. The boy turned around just in time to see the magenta ray come forward and blast him through a wall. The older ghost grinned and followed the younger's path. He found the spirit picking himself off a book case he had been blasted into.

"You can't be the ghost child that defeated those birds," Plamius shot out another blast but this time the teen dodged it. A green beam came back in return and the older ghost chuckled. "An ectoplasmic energy beam. So year one." He blocked it with a energy shield.

The ghost child took a step back when he saw that his own counter attack hadn't worked. Plasmius looked the teen over and stilled for a second. _This boy seems oddly familiar_. Large electric green eyes looked up at him. A baby face tried to give off a scowl but came up short making it some kind of adorable pout. Even the body and stature reminded the larger ghost of someone. But who?

Danny felt a trail of sweat go down he left temple. The blast this new ghost had given him still had his nerves popping. Looking up he took in what his opponent looked like. The spirit gave off an air that dripped with dread, malice, and power. Danny could almost mistake this spirit as being demonic. He willed another ecto-beam, trying to make this one count. He felt the ghost's glowing red eyes roam over him. His stomach tightened.

"I know you," the spirit stated. Danny felt a shiver ripple through him as his ears picked up on the specter's voice. Rich and dangerous. The cape the larger ghost wore fluttered as his feet met the floor boards. Danny took in their largeness and something Sam had said about the size of a guy's went through his head. The teen blushed and couldn't control his eyes as they ventured toward the juncture of the ghost's legs. Luckily the spirit wore a long tunic that barely covered his groin. The boy itched to lift the hem and see if what Sam had said would be true.

"No… I'm quite sure I would remember _you_ if we had met before," Danny tried to sound confident but he wilted on the inside when he heard his own voice wheeze. He conjured the rest of the energy he needed and readied himself to smack the specter with it. Just as the energy was leaving his finger tips a pair of ands from behind grabbed and pulled them to their owner. The halfa's back was crushed against a rock hard chest as one arm pinned him and another held on to the wrist the one hand that had just fired the ecto-beam. "Let me go!"

The teen realized a copy of the spirit who had blasted him was his captor. Looking back he saw the original was now right in front of him and glaring with those two red coals he had for eyes. "No," that one word seemed like a dungeon door slamming. Huge gloved hands snatched the teen's face and held it in an iron grip. The ghost tilted Danny's head back and forth, red eyes roaming over his face. The menacing orbs widened a little after a minute. "If I didn't know any better I would say you're the idiot's son."

It was Danny turn to widen his eyes. He should've known when his heard the being's voice. Like velvet music; an aphrodisiac but for the ears. "Vlad Masters?" He asked in a hushed tone.

Plasmius froze. _No way in Hell_. He pulled his hand from the boy's face and pressed his fingers to the boy's chest. An audible gasp escaped the smaller hybrid's lips but was quickly replaced with a scream in pain as the larger ghost sent a charge of energy through him. The clone held tight as the boy thrashed and tried to wrench away. Blue rings formed and parted. Danny Fenton quickly replaced Danny Phantom.

Plasmius pulled his hand back after the teen reverted into his human form. The ebony haired boy would've fallen if the clone hadn't been holding him. Plasmius called back his copy letting the other halfa collapse on the floor. As icy blue eyes looked up as the billionaire allowed his own human form to emerge. His fine tailored suit replaced his tunic and cape. Color came to his skin as life flowed through him again.

The smaller hybrid staggered to his feet still breathing hard. Vlad couldn't believe it. Jack Fenton managed to create another ghost-human hybrid. In away Vlad had to give the boy some respect. Being a newly formed hybrid with parents hunting the other have of him can't be easy. But then again…

"Was it an accident?" Vlad asked half hoping it was. Jack Fenton and Maddie weren't ruthless enough in their pursuit in the paranormal sciences to experiment on a kid, specially their own. Yet the fool was crazy enough to do anything. Maddie could keep the man in line but not 24/7.

"What?" Daniel who was trying to even his breath asked. He retreated a few steps before Vlad grabbed his arm.

"**Was it an accident**?" Vlad asked again stretching each word.

Danny's brain was spinning. He would've gladly taken being blasted into dozens of walls and bookshelves than have his human self forced back out again. He blinked a few times; a tear escaping.

"Yes…" Danny remembered the moment he went into his parents' ghost portal and by mistake, and turned it on. Vlad's vice grip loosened a little on the teen's bicep. Danny tried to breathe. Barely and hour ago he had beat off to the fantasy version of the man. The smaller halfa's hormones took charge at that moment and decided activate the teen's dick. Danny prayed the growing hard on would stop.

"Was your's?" Danny asked trying to get the subject off of himself. The smaller halfa was more interested in the man now than he had been. _Another halfa. Maybe this is the reason I'm attracted to him._ He watched the billionaire pull back, his features unreadable.

"Was it your idi- father's fault?" The slip hadn't gone unnoticed by the adolescent.

"No, it was mine." The teen's eyes narrowed. "If you don't like my dad, why did you invite him?" Danny asked slightly upset. Sure his dad wasn't that bright, but this man that stood before him claimed to be his friend.

"I never said I didn't like him."

"You called him and idiot."

"I did not!"

"In your other form you did. And just a minute ago you caught yourself before you let the entire word slip." Danny pointed out. He could see the other hybrid becoming annoyed.

The billionaire inhaled deeply to visibly calm himself. "I don't have to defend myself against a child in a subject that doesn't concern him." Danny watched the man turn thinking he had ended the fight.

"It does when it involves my parents." The younger retorted.

The man stopped halfway out of the room. "No it doesn't. Even if it did let them fight their own battles."

Danny digested it all. The ghost vultures, ghost powers, smitten looks toward his mother… Everything about this man was carefully put in place. The smaller halfa just about figured him out.

"You don't dislike my dad, you hate him." The younger started. Vlad narrowed his eyes. "Not because he turned you into a hybrid, but because he got Mom. He's living the life you wanted for yourself even if he is an 'idiot'. He stole your happiness and didn't even try." As the teen spilled the words the picture of Vlad Masters came together.

Hey came up with this while writing the next chapter to What's Happening. Hope it's good.


End file.
